De la única forma que sé
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: Los años pasan pero lo que siempre estuvo ahí nunca dejara de estarlo, por muchas heridas que queden.


**¡Hola!**

**Bueno este es mi primer trabajo de Hetalia y es un SPUK, (he de decir que amo esta pareja con todo mi ser) **

**He empezado a ver la serie no hace mucho y bueno unas cosas llevan a otras... ya saben.**

**He estado leyendo muchos fics de ellos y como casi siempre pasa con todas las parejas que me gustan...¡HAY MUY POCO DE ELLOS! **

**Bueno sé que no estoy muy acostumbrada a la pareja y a como ha de ser llevada para que quede lo menos ooc posible, he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo enserio. **

**Sin más, espero que disfrutéis y os guste esta pequeña aportación al maravilloso mundo de los fics spuk.**

**¡Saludos! **

* * *

**De la única forma que sé**

Y allí estaba pendiente de sus movimientos. Con los ojos fijos en él. No supo cuando los recuerdos comenzaron a ultrajarlo de nuevo, pero Dios sabía que dolía más que antes, con que ímpetu avivan de repente las cenizas.

Su sonrisa, aquella que nunca vio, no dirigida hacía él por supuesto seguía firme, entera a pesar de todo y él, él solo quería que llorara al recordarle.

Nunca dejó caer su mascara, se aferró a ese pasamontañas hasta que empezó a asfixiarle y aún así seguía con el corazón roto aún cuando se confesó a si mismo la verdad.

¿Por qué nunca le perdono? ¿Por qué solo hallaba gestos vacíos de su parte? Se reprochó que él tampoco hacía mucho por cambiarlo pero… sonreía a todos, incluso a los que una vez le hirieron. Pero nunca tan fuerte como tú, se dijo.

No podía cambiar el pasado, no podía cambiar lo que alguna vez fue, como tampoco podía enterrar sus recuerdos. Le quedaba acostumbrarse al sabor amargo que un día le dejo el café. El valiente nunca fue él después de todo.

Entonces le miró a los ojos sin querer, inconscientemente, y se perdió en ellos. Intentó navegar por aquel mar que una vez le mimo entre sus olas y luego rompió en tempestad. España volvió su mirada al pequeño de su derecha de nuevo abandonándole en la intemperie.

Sintió como el nudo en su garganta se hacía más pesado, como la presión en sus mandíbulas por no soltar ningún lamento le hacían rechinar los dientes. Estaba apunto de ser dominado por sus emociones. Sentía las lágrimas nublar su campo de visión. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba haciéndose el fuerte? Había perdido la cuenta con el paso de los siglos y ahora estaba perdiendo la compostura delante de la mayoría de los países. Delante de él.

_\- ¿Entonces tú que dices Inglaterra? _

Miró a Ludwig como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto y este le devolvió una mirada incrédula. Estaba llorando. No atinó a responder simplemente se marchó de la sala intentando retener aquel llanto hasta, por lo menos, haber alcanzado el cuarto de baño.

Dejó que el agua fría recorriera su cara y su cuello, dejó que esta camuflara sus lágrimas. Miró su reflejo, parecía enfermo de repente, tan cansado que el solo pensar que se autocompadecía le dio un ataque de rabia. Estampó su puño contra el espejo viendo como su imagen se rompía en pedazos, escuchando el sonido del cristal rebotar contra el suelo. Sus nudillos se habían despellejado, dejando ver la carne, dejando ver la sangre, y aún todo ese dolor no era suficiente para sofocar el incendio que había dentro. Escuchó la puerta más no tuvo el valor de girarse, todos pensarían que había enloquecido, más cuando se dispuso a arremeter contra aquel que hubiera perturbado su insana paz se quedó sin respiración.

Allí estaba el reino de España, apoyado contra la puerta mirándole con esos ojos que tanto había despreciado, mirándole con lastima, a él. Endureció más si fuera posible sus facciones y arremetió contra él, arrinconándole entre la puerta y su cuerpo. Antonio no se movió, se dejo apresar sin el mínimo esfuerzo.

_-Tú…¿Por qué tú?_

El español supo que esa pregunta ni si quiera iba dirigida a él, que el mismo Arthur se la preguntaba con desazón, como si intentara entender.

La cara del inglés estaba pegada a su cuello, sentía como lloraba, sentía todo el odio que había encerrado dentro de aquel cuerpo, pero aún no entendía, ni si quiera sabía que hacía allí.

_-Dame una oportunidad más, dame una pelea más, solo déjame mentirte otra vez. _

Antonio entonces se removió inquieto bajo su cuerpo, pero el inglés era más fuerte y apresó sus muñecas mientras aún reposaba la cabeza sobre el hombro del contrario.

_-Déjame hacerte daño. Déjame amarte de la única forma que sé. _

Supo entonces que era una declaración del señor Kirkland, más una declaración de él nunca vendría acompañada de un te quiero, por lo menos aún no. Intentó buscar los ojos del contrario, intentar que Gran Bretaña le diera una explicación lógica.

_-¿Por qué? Después de todos estos años tú… _

_-¡Cállate! No, no lo digas… solo quédate por favor. Quédate._

Entonces Arthur soltó sus muñecas, dejándole decidir. Antonio rodeó el cuerpo de este y dejo reposar su cabeza en el hombro de Inglaterra, tal y como hacía el otro. No era la decisión más acertada pero de algún modo u otro sí era correcta. Si debía morir por algo que fuera por él.


End file.
